


Lights Out

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Back rubs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia keeps Lup on her toes.Lup is more than happy to reciprocate.





	Lights Out

Lup walks into her room. Nothing pressing for the rest of the evening, time to rel—

“Oof! What the FUCK!” Lup yells as she feels someone land on her back and cling tightly to her. “Get off, who the fuck—“ Lup begins, but her assailant whispers in her ear.

“Lucretia!” she says, and bursts out laughing. She lets go of Lup and drops to the ground.

“I’m gonna kill Magnus for inventing this game,” Lup gripes.

“Awww, don’t kill him, you’re cute when you’re surprised,” Lucretia teases. “How about instead you use all that murder energy to boss me around?” She wraps her arms around Lup’s middle from behind. “Pleeeeeeeease?” she whines playfully, resting her chin on Lup’s shoulder.

Lup laughs too. “Has anyone ever told you you’re really fuckin’ hard to stay mad at, babe?” she teases back. She turns her head and kisses Lucretia. “Guess this means I get a nice back rub now that someone decided to jump on me. Take your clothes off nice and slow, and put ‘em on the chair nice and neat. Go,” Lup orders with a smile. Lucretia lets go of Lup with a happy little squeal and dashes over to the chair, where she begins to strip. As she does, Lup watches and unloads her pockets into the bowl on her dresser and takes most of her own clothes off, leaving only her panties.

Lucretia sets her panties on the top of the pile she’s made on the chair and waits for Lup, unable to stifle an excited little wriggle.

Lup walks past Lucretia to the bed and lies down on her stomach. “Come rub my back,” she orders. Lucretia hurries over and straddles Lup, starting eagerly on her shoulders. Lup hums in pleasure.

Lucretia works her way down to the middle of Lup’s back and grins mischievously. She wraps her fingers around the sides of Lup’s ribs, right where she knows Lup is ticklish, and rubs with her thumbs as she lets her nails graze the spots.

Lup laughs and begins to buck and twist beneath Lucretia. “Stop that! You’re gonna be in so much trouble, babe, I swear to every god!” she squeals.

Lucretia stops tickling Lup but keeps diligently rubbing her back. “But you told me to rub your back, I’m just doing what you told me to,” she says innocently.

“You know exactly what you did, you naughty little brat, now focus up and rub my back before you get more than just a warning,” Lup says, trying for stern but unable to suppress a smile at Lucretia’s shenanigans.

Lucretia moves on to Lup’s lower back. She rubs it firmly, then the mischievous grin finds its way back onto her face. She snaps the waistband of Lup’s panties. Lup yelps. Lucretia giggles.

“Get up,” Lup orders. Lucretia scrambles off of Lup, and Lup rolls over and sits up. Lup’s fingers close around Lucretia’s wrist. “Are you gonna behave yourself?” she asks, leaning in close, her forehead almost touching Lucretia’s own.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia replies, trying to pull her wrist out of Lup’s grasp. Lup tightens it.

“Oh, really? Because right now you’re acting like you want to spend a good long time bare-bottomed across my knee rethinking your choices while I take a paddle to your ass. Which is it?” Lup asks, her tone level and, if Lucretia’s honest, equal parts scary and hot.

“I—I only want a little one! A fun spanking. I don’t want the paddle!” Lucretia blurts. Her hand stills. If Lup tightens up any further on her wrist it’ll start to hurt.

“What are you supposed to do if you want a fun spanking, babe? Here’s a hint: it’s not misbehave, that’s for damn sure,” Lup says.

“Ask,” Lucretia breathes. She swallows. “Lupwillyoupleasespankme?” she asks in a rush.

Lup grins. “Couldn’t understand you babe, what was that? Speak up nice and clear for me like a good girl, and remember your nice manners,” she prompts, releasing Lucretia’s wrist.

Lucretia takes a deep breath. Lup heard her the first time, she’s just trying to humiliate her. Jerk. “Lup, will you please spank my ass until I’m a wet, horny girl and then fuck me hard from behind and maybe spank me some more? I’ll be really good,” Lucretia asks demurely.

Lup’s grin widens. “Of course, sweetheart, let’s warm that cute butt up good,” she says. “You still need to behave though. One wrong move and you’ll still get a good, hard paddling, remember that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers with a shudder. No, thank you, just the fun spanking and a good fucking, please. Last time Lup had mostly spanked Lucretia with her hand and gone easy with the brush, but Lucretia had still woken up sore and well-behaved the next morning.

“You want to bend over my lap or lie on the bed or what, babe? You get to pick, I want it to feel good for you,” Lup says, reaching around Lucretia and starting to rub her ass. “I wanna see this cute butt bounce!”

Lucretia crawls up to the head of the bed, pushing aside the rumpled covers. She gets down on all fours facing the headboard. “Ready,” she says.

“Hmmm,” Lup says. “I think we can do better.” She fishes a set of leather cuffs out of the night table drawer and fastens them around Lucretia’s wrists, looping the chain around part of the headboard and clipping the cuffs to each other so Lucretia’s hands are held closely together. “Good?” Lup asks after checking that the cuffs aren’t too tight.

Lucretia flexes her hands. “Good, just right and really soft!” Lucretia answers.

“Good. Now, do you just want a couple of love taps, or do you want me to wallop your butt and make you squeal?” Lup asks as she crawls around behind Lucretia.

Lucretia hesitates. “Can I have samples?” she asks playfully.

Lup rubs Lucretia’s ass, then gives her a light swat that she can barely feel. “This is a tap,” she says, “and this is a wallop!” She pulls her hand back and spanks Lucretia firmly, hard enough to make her bottom jiggle.

Lucretia moans. “Gods, I’ll take the wallops, please, I’m getting so hot already,” she pleads.

Lup smiles. “See, isn’t it nice to have that choice instead of getting paddled whether you like it or not?” she says. Lucretia nods. Lup spanks her again and she moans and wriggles. “Cute,” Lup smirks, “look at you shake that butt. It’s adorable!” she says, and spanks her again.

Lucretia pulls against the cuffs and squeezes her legs together, trying to get at least a little friction on her clit. Lup gives Lucretia a spank on each thigh, much harder than the others. Lucretia cries out. “Owww, those were too hard!”

“Good. They were meant to get your attention. Spread your legs, you get only what I give you, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers sullenly. Lup notes Lucretia’s tone and lands two more sharp smacks on each thigh. Lucretia howls and kicks, her feet drumming against the mattress. “Owww, this is supposed to be fun, not punishment! That hurts!”

“Wrong. That was punishment; don’t you think I heard that tone of yours? That was two warnings, what do you think happens after your third?”

“A...a nice kiss? To encourage me to be good?” Lucretia tries.

“Lucretia…” Lup warns.

“Sorry, sorry, I know it’s a paddling, you told me before and I deserved the swats, I’m sorry,” Lucretia answers.

“Act like it before I blister your ass.” Lup goes back to the firm little smacks from before, spanking Lucretia at a nice leisurely pace. Lucretia squirms and moans more and more.

“Luuuuuuuuup, fuck me good, I need it,” Lucretia whines as the spanking continues.

“Do you really think you’ve earned it?” Lup says. “You’re lucky you’re just getting a fun spanking and not a real one, what makes you think you get a fucking, too?”

“I’m really cute and really wet and I really want it?” Lucretia tries, arching her back a little more.

Lup can see that she’s not lying. Lucretia is dripping wet, and as for cute, well, always. Lup gives Lucretia a final spank and slides two fingers into her. Lucretia moans and pushes back onto the fingers. Lup grins. “You sure are wet, babe. So you want me to give it you hard?” she teases, punctuating her question with a hard thrust of her fingers.

Lucretia squeals and wriggles on Lup’s fingers. “Yes! Yes, gods! Come on, I’m being good!”

Lup pulls her fingers out of Lucretia and wipes them on Lucretia’s ass. “You sure you don’t just want a kiss? she asks.

“Nooooo, I want your—ohhh, I changed my mind! I want it! More!” Lucretia cries as Lup plants a kiss directly on her clit. Lup chuckles against Lucretia as she licks her clit again, deliberately going slow and teasing the sensitive spot. “Lup,” Lucretia whines, “more, pleeeeeeeeease!”

Lup pulls back and licks her lips. “Oh, more teasing? You’re a demanding one, aren’t you? I know just what you need,” Lup says. She gets up from the bed, walks over to the light switch, and turns out the lights. There’s no window, and the room is pitch black now.

“Lup, I can’t see,” Lucretia complains.

“What are you talking about, babe? I can see just fine,” Lup says with a smirk. She walks over to the bed and slaps Lucretia’s ass again, then squeezes it. Lucretia cries out in surprise. Lup runs a finger up Lucretia’s spine. “You must have your eyes closed or something, I see these,” she says, squeezing Lucretia’s nipples, “and this,” grabbing Lucretia’s ass with both hands, “and this for sure.” Lup swats Lucretia’s pussy lightly. Lucretia squeals. Lup takes her hands off Lucretia and backs up half a step.

“Lup! What are you doing? Tell me!” Lucretia demands. Lup opens the night table drawer and rummages through it. “Lup, what are you getting? Don’t paddle me, please! I’m obeying, really I am!” Lucretia cries, an edge of panic creeping into her voice.

Lup closes the drawer without taking anything out. She walks to the dresser, deliberately exaggerating her steps, and opens a drawer. “Awww, cute, babe, you act like you’re in charge.” She whistles as she rummages in that drawer too, then closes it and walks silently back to Lucretia. She smacks each ass cheek firmly, and Lucretia yelps, then relaxes. That wasn’t a paddle. What a relief.

Lup takes off her panties and crawls up between Lucretia and the headboard. She unclips the cuffs from each other and places Lucretia’s hands so that they’re holding each of her legs just above the knee. “If you need me to stop and pull out, scratch twice. I’m gonna fuck your mouth. Show me what you do if you need to stop,” she prompts. Lucretia scratches Lup’s left leg twice. “Good, you can move enough for that and I can feel it. Open up, sweetheart,” she says. Lucretia obediently opens her mouth, and Lup slides in. She strokes Lucretia’s cheek affectionately as she thrusts in and out. Lucretia moans around Lup’s cock. “So pretty,” Lup says, “gods, your mouth feels so good, and you’re always so eager, babe, you drive me wild, gods, stop, I don’t wanna come yet,” she gasps. She pulls out of Lucretia’s mouth, then leans down and kisses her sweetly.

As soon as the kiss is over Lucretia begins to beg. “Please, Lup, please,” she cries, “I’ve waited so long, I’m being good, I need to come so bad, Lup, please, I’ll do whatever you want if you’ll just make me come, I promise, I won’t even complain, not even if you make me do chores like before, please!”

“Anything, huh? Name my price?” Lup teases.

“Yes, ma’am, anything, please!” Lucretia answers.

“First, you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, in detail. Second, you come at least twice while I do it. Go,” Lup says, stroking Lucretia’s cheek again.

“I want you fuck me hard from behind, and...spank me a little more, but just little ones? I’ve gotten a lot so far. Please can I have it?” Lucretia asks.

Lup kisses Lucretia again. “I’m gonna make you come, babe. Twice, got it? If I finish before you do you still get your orgasms, promise.” She smoothes Lucretia’s hair back. “You’re so good, and so beautiful. Are you ready, babe?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers.

Lup grabs a condom and rolls it on, then crawls around behind Lucretia and drags a finger down her ass crack and over her asshole. Lucretia shivers. Lup grabs Lucretia by the thighs and dives between her legs without warning, swirling her tongue around Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia squeals in pleasure. Lup pulls back and pushes into Lucretia hard and fast. Lucretia cries out. Lup reaches under Lucretia with her right hand and rubs Lucretia’s swollen clit, and raises her left hand at the same time, giving Lucretia a gentle spank. Lucretia’s knees slide against the sheets as she tries to stay up under Lup’s hard thrusts, and she moans loudly. Lup spanks her again and Lucretia comes hard. “Good girl,” Lup praises. She presses Lucretia down from her knees to her belly. “Gods, you’re tight! Come again for me, babe, come on, I wanna feel you squeeze my cock,” she prompts.

Lucretia wriggles against Lup’s fingers, and Lup gives her another light swat and pinches her clit hard. Lucretia almost screams as she comes again, harder this time, clenching around Lup’s cock and shuddering. With the first clench, Lup can’t hold out any longer and she comes, too, moaning Lucretia’s name and pressing into Lucretia hard.

Lup pulls out of Lucretia and throws the condom away. She reaches out with a mage hand and turns the light on. She crawls back up to the head of the bed and releases Lucretia’s wrists, then slides down beside her and pulls her close and rubs her wrists. “How are your wrists, babe? Feeling okay?” she asks.

“Really good, those cuffs are really soft. They don’t rub at all,” Lucretia answers contentedly.

“How about the rest of you?” Lup asks.

“Amazing,” Lucretia says, cuddling closer and tangling her legs with Lup’s. “I can’t believe you turned the lights out on me, dear, that was a genius move!”

Lup grins. “Ooh, so you liked that, huh? That’s kinky, babe, I don’t know how to tell you, but you’re into some weird stuff,” she teases.

Lucretia laughs and shoves Lup’s shoulder. “As though you didn’t kiss my feet and beg for a spanking last week,” she snorts. “I had no idea what you were going to do to me, though, seriously, it was really hot. I was genuinely worried you were gonna spank me with the paddle for a minute there, though.” She shivers. “I can’t take the paddle that way, I need to be in your lap, okay? It’s really terrifying for me if I can’t feel you. I can handle other stuff like a hand spanking, but I had a really bad reaction to the paddle once when I had to hold myself up and I wasn’t myself for two days afterward.”

Lup pulls the blankets over both of them and holds Lucretia tighter. “Oh honey, that sounds awful,” she says. “I’ll remember, I never want you to be terrified like that. I mean, punishment’s not supposed to feel great, but you shouldn’t be fucked up for days. Now I just wanna squeeze you; I didn’t scare you too bad, did I?” she asks anxiously.

“No, I’m okay, promise. I have the safe words if I need them, and I trust you,” Lucretia says. She grins mischievously. “Plus, I’m a perfect angel always and would never act up and earn a paddling. I’ve never even sassed you before,” she teases.

Lup squeezes Lucretia playfully. “Babe, you know lying is naughty,” she teases, “do you wanna end up getting spanked after all?”

“Mmm, I’ll take a rain check,” Lucretia teases back. She tilts her head up and kisses Lup. “Glad I jumped on you?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Lup says contentedly. “You can jump on me any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, an entire installment based on a tweet I did about darkvision.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you’d like! I love reading ‘em!


End file.
